


Story Time with Clint and Tasha!

by anti_ela



Series: Sam Wilson has a bar! He regrets this. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(310): Next time I try to break into the police station drunk, please stop me.<br/>/<br/>"What, and lose a quality future story?"</p>
<p>"Tasha, I’m serious. I almost went to jail."</p>
<p>Nat leans back in her chair, nudging Clint’s knee with her boot. “Tell me again how that didn’t happen? I don’t seem to remember—”</p>
<p>Clint makes a few faces and gestures that were probably meant to remind her of some movie he saw, then says, “I may have, I don’t know, Avenger’d out of it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time with Clint and Tasha!

**Author's Note:**

> (310): Next time I try to break into the police station drunk, please stop me.

"What, and lose a quality future story?"

"Tasha, I’m serious. I almost went to jail."

Nat leans back in her chair, nudging Clint’s knee with her boot. “Tell me again how that didn’t happen? I don’t seem to remember—”

Clint makes a few faces and gestures that were probably meant to remind her of some movie he saw, then says, “I may have, I don’t know, Avenger’d out of it.”

"You know, it’s funny how being a spy and lying low for decades gets immediately trumped by being an Avenger. Did you even last a week before you pulled that card?"

"Yes! And a day. Eight days. I deserved that discount, Natasha."

She raises her eyebrows and pulls out her cell. She answers a text while saying, “Don’t think they actually intended for someone to claim that, Barton.”

"They so did. Now they get to say that Hawkeye, you know, the Avenger, eats at Katja’s Knishes."

"And then they get to clarify ‘the arrow guy,’" Sam says from behind them, and the corners of Natasha’s mouth twitch up.

Clint half-turns in his chair. “I’m sorry, don’t you talk to birds?”

"Be fair, Clint. Birds talk to him."

Sam groans. “There are no birds! I don’t even know how that got started, but god. Why would I wanna talk to birds?”

Clint puts on his poker face, saying “I don’t know, Sam, I’m not a bird-talker” at the same time that Natasha murmurs, “How indeed.”

Sam blinks at Natasha, then turns to Clint. “You.”

Clint looks around. “What.”

"You told The Enquirer I talk to birds, didn’t you."

"No-oo?"

"He told The Globe," Natasha supplies, fingers busy at the mini-keyboard.

Clint huffs and pushes at her boot on his leg. She pauses, then looks up from her phone and, not breaking eye contact, rearranges first one leg and then the other so that her crossed legs are now resting in Clint’s lap. He whines, but turns to his beer, shoulders slumped.

Natasha perks up and rounds on Sam. “Hey, you like story time, right? Like, that’s a thing in the Army?”

Sam pauses, then slowly says, “Yes.”

"Good! Okay, so, one time, Steve and I were infiltrating this boat, right, and I’d gone the whole time without being spotted. So I get to the engine room, and I guess the guy senses me so he turns around and gets a load of this and I just—I go ‘hey, sailor’ and then—"

But she’s starting to laugh, and Clint's not far behind her.

"Oh my god, his face, though—”

Clint’s put his head on the bar and is trying not to giggle. “Stop, stop, stop,” he says.

"He was so—"

The two spies devolve into helpless giggles while Sam just stands there. Any time that they make eye contact, it starts again. Occasionally one of them will say, “Remember when?” and the other will answer “Right!”

It takes a few minutes, but it does in fact end.

After a few seconds of silence, Sam says, “So, just to be clear: the guy on the boat died, didn’t he?”

Clint and Natasha look at each other, then Natasha shrugs and looks back down at her phone.

"Wow."

"And that’s why you talk to birds, big guy," Clint says.

Natasha holds out a palm to Clint, who immediately slaps it.

"You know, suddenly, I’m kind of glad that that makes no sense to me as a joke or an insult."

"Yeah, well you make plenty of sense as both a joke and an insult."

Clint looks at Nat expectantly, but she only makes eye contact long enough to shake her head slightly. He wilts.

"Anyway, I have actual customers, so. You kids don’t kill anybody."

"Killjoy," Nat says, smiling at him.

"Yeah."

"I’m… leaving now. You two should probably sleep at some point. It's been days."

Clint snorts and mutters, "You sleep."

Sam looks at them both once more, then walks away into the crowd.

"Told you he wouldn’t like story time."

Clint shrugs. “Well, he does have to listen to those birds all the time. I wouldn’t wanna hear about anybody else’s problems after that, either. Probably all 'worms' this, 'bees' that.”

Natasha nods sagely, not actually listening, then looks up when it processes. Clint makes the universal gesture for “I don’t know, man” and drains his beer.

"Yeah," she says, making a face. "He might have a point."


End file.
